Blood and Tears
by FantasyIsTheNewReality
Summary: This basically picks up at the end of the mid-season finale, and follows Clarke as she tries to cope with what happened. Chapter one is only a beginning, an introduction, but as the story progresses it will touch more on her relationship with Bellamy (yes, I ship Bellarke) and how things are between her and Raven. This is my first fanfic, so please comment and criticise
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I'm completely new to the world of fanfiction. In fact, this is the first piece of fanfic I have ever written in my life. I've just been so inspired by the mid-season finale of The 100 that I felt like I had to give this a go. It basically follows Clarke after the mid-season finale, and as I am an avid shipper of Bellarke, he's obviously going to play a large part in comforting her. This is definitely a work in progress, and I'd really appreciate any comments or criticism so that I can get better :) Thanks guys, happy reading! Also tell me if I'm doing this whole fanfic thing wrong haha

**Chapter 1**

She'd been at it for hours. Knelt at the riverside, her skin raw and wrinkled from the relentless scrubbing of her now stinging hands in the clear water.

_Clean, they have to be clean._

She brought them up to her face, slow and shaking, the river water running down her soft flesh like the tears from her puffed eyes. Her hands were spotless; nothing but pink skin, glistening from the reflection of sunlight off the crystal droplets. But her eyes were showing her red.

_Blood! There's still blood!_

She squealed in horror as she watched a thick, warm liquid appear on her fingertips, spreading until her hands were encased in red. In frenzy, she plunged them back into the river, rubbing her fingers vigorously. But this time it didn't come off.

Finn's blood was forever on her hands.

Her scream pierced the still air, echoing through the trees. The blood was now running up her arms, her legs, in her hair. She scrambled to her feet, shoes slipping on the wet pebbles. Without hesitation, she jumped into the water.

"CLARKE! NO!"

Paranoia. Fear. Regret. Finn. That was all that was on her mind. She was so deeply buried in pain that she didn't notice the footsteps that had been following her, or the figure that was hiding in the trees, or the rustling of leaves and rattling of pebbles when she threw herself at the river.

She clawed at the water, limbs flying in all directions, struggling for breath. Her cries were enveloped by the river, her tears drowned out. Eventually, she stopped fighting. Her throat tightened from the lack of air, and she let herself sink under the weight of her guilt.

_This is it, my deserved fate. Blood must have blood._

But she never hit the bottom. A strong force came around her waist, pulling her up towards the surface. Her arms were flailing from her sudden remembrance of her inability to swim, and she sputtered and coughed as she gasped in breaths of air. Salty tears cascaded from her eyes, lost in the freshwater. She was wailing, screaming, waving her arms.

"Hey. HEY! Calm down Clarke. Don't worry, I've got you."

She fell silent, panicked. _That voice…who was it? _

And then she realised there was someone holding on to her. She moved her hands down to her abdomen, placing them on the large, muscular arm wrapped around her. She turned her head, and a mop of messy brown hair brushed her face.

"You okay, princess?"

_Bellamy._

He brought his other arm up to his face, and combed his hair back with his fingers. Clarke looked up at him, mouth agape, and he smirked at her dumbfounded expression.

"Come on, let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews and the support! This chapter focuses a lot more on emotion and there's not much plot in it but hopefully you still enjoy it. Regardless, I hope you leave a review and tell me what you liked/didn't like and what you want more of. Merry Christmas and happy reading~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

**Chapter 2**

"How long have you been here?"

Her voice was soft and trembling, just loud enough to break the silence between them. Fingers fiddling in her lap, she kept her eyes fixed on the pebbles, desperately avoiding his strong gaze.

"As long as you have."

Her eyebrows rose at his words. The thought of him following her all the way from camp, looking out for and ready to save her at any moment, was… weird, unthinkable, incomprehensible even. She blinked her eyes back into focus, turning her head in his direction.

"And how long is that?"

"About four hours."

"Shit."

His mouth curled up into a lopsided smirk. It softened his eyes, making him look younger, happier; Clarke couldn't help but smile back.

The echoes of their brief conversation lingered for a second longer, before swallowed up by the wind, once again leaving them suspended in stillness and tension. Clarke had so desperately wanted to ask why, why he would do this for her. Why he would follow her, save her, comfort her. But part of her didn't have the guts, and part of her couldn't bear an answer.

So they just sat there. Clarke with her back against the tree, eyes squinted closed, while Bellamy sat opposite her facing the forest, his glance alternating between the trees and Clarke. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. It's hard to know what to say when you're not usually one to talk at all.

"He's gone you know. Forever. Because of me."

Bellamy sat up at the sound of her voice, relieved that she had finally said something. _Of course_, he thought to himself. _Of course she was thinking about Finn._

"It's not your fault, Clarke. He didn't have to kill all those innocent grounders. He didn't have to open fire."

"He did it for me, because of me!" She shot her eyes open, her stare boring into him. Her voice was forced and defensive, the words catching on her throat.

"SO WHAT? DID YOU WANT TO DIE IN HIS PLACE? DO YOU THINK IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU? HUH?" Bellamy didn't know what took over him. He was standing up now and pacing in front of her, hands behind his back and eyes fixed on hers. He was angry that she could ever blame herself, especially for something so out of her control. She didn't ask for Finn to die. In fact, she saved him; she saved him from pain, suffering, and embarrassment that the Grounders would have given him.

Bellamy's sudden lash out left Clarke speechless. She leaned further back into the tree, eyes diverting from him, quivering. When he stopped pacing, he dropped himself next to her, sitting close enough for her to feel his warmth. The next time he spoke, his voice was gentle and soothing.

"Clarke, listen to me," he placed a reassuring hand on her forearm. "It's not your fault. It never was, and I know that it never will be. Yes, Finn didn't deserve to die. But neither do you! It's different now; we don't make all the rules. Bad people will make bad decisions that we have to deal with. Shit will happen, and we have to move on. We mourn our losses and we remember them in our hearts. But don't forget that we've got friends trapped in Mount Weather, still breathing, still saveable. And they need you, Clarke. The people need their princess."

She blinked away tears as they drew wet lines down her soft cheek. Bellamy leaned in closer and wrapped his arm around her, prompting her to rest her head on his shoulder. She couldn't help but find safety in his presence, and comfort in his touch. A small smile graced her face. When they arrive back at camp, Clarke would be bombarded by people and talk. Some will praise her, but most will criticise. She didn't know who would welcome her with open arms, and who would greet her with guns. But she knew one thing for certain; Bellamy was here for her, and he's here to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 3. Sorry it's moving so slowly, I had another bit I wanted to add to this but it took me a lot longer than expected and it was getting quite long so I'll add it as chapter 4 later. Thanks for reading, it means a lot, and please if you could give me reviews it would help me to know what you guys want to read :) Also, hope you all had a great Christmas, and happy reading!

**Chapter 3**

Clarke lay on her bed, rigid and expressionless, her eyes following the canvas roof as it swayed in the wind. The events of the day relentlessly replayed in her mind, despite her best attempts to fight it. She and Bellamy had returned in the shadows of the night, slipping past the fence through the sweet spot that Raven had shown them a few days ago. The grounds were empty, blanketed by an unnerving silence. Bellamy had accompanied her back to her tent where he, unknown of by Clarke, had kept guard outside until she was comfortably settled. Fatigued from the long day, she allowed her heavy eyelids to drop and for sleep to take her from her thoughts.

The force on her throat shocked her back to consciousness. Clarke wearily opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep, to find Raven leaning over her with hands tightly clenched around her neck. She immediately felt the breath escaping her body, her limbs struggling to move. Raven pulled Clarke up to meet her wide eyes, violently shaking Clarke's limp body.

"YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HIM. YOU PROMISED ME!"

Raven released her grip, collapsing onto the ground as Clarke gasped for air. She cried into her hands, long dark hair draped across her face. Guilty, Clarke reached out a comforting hand and placed it gently on her shoulder. Raven looked up, her eyes soft and vulnerable.

"He was the only family I had, Clarke. The only person I loved."

The vulnerability vanished in the next second, quickly replaced by fury. Before Clarke could react, Raven reached into her jacket, and pulled out a knife. Clarke drew all the breath she could manage, her scream piercing the still night as the blade did her skin.

She shot up with a jolt, hands trembling and heart racing. A trickle of sweat rolled down her neck, as her terrified eyes scanned the room. No one. _It was just a nightmare_.

As she slid back under her blankets, a loud rattling emitted from the tent walls. A large shadow appeared on the canvas, and the zipper wrenched open. Clarke reached out for the knife under her mattress when the intruder stepped into the tent, revealing to be Bellamy.

"Sorry to scare you, I just- I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down shyly. "I heard you scream. What happened?"

Cheeks burning, Clarke motioned to the space beside her. She suddenly felt stupid, embarrassed to have let her imagination get the better of her. Bellamy settled on the bed, arm resting behind Clarke. His gaze followed her lips as she told him everything, eyes wrinkling softly as he smiled at her words. She finished her recount, and Bellamy gave her a tight squeeze on the shoulder; a sign that he was here for her.

It was crazy to think that a month ago she truly hated him. She had despised everything he did and stood for. She would have happily gone without him, and would have believed it to be a good riddance. But now, she realised how much she depended on him and how much she actually needed him. Bellamy was strong, powerful, influential. He could fight and teach others to do the same. He made tough decisions and did what he had to do. But behind all of this, he was kind, caring and a good person.

Clarke felt herself getting lost in his gaze, and the thought of him. Desperate to change the subject, she blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"So," she jeered teasingly, a grin spreading across her face, "what were you doing around my tent anyway?" Her heart pounded as Bellamy's freckled cheeks turned a soft pink, and he hastily averted his eyes. She continued, talking around her own words. "I mean, your tent is practically on the other end of camp, and it's too early for you to be going anywhere."

Bellamy squinted an eye, bringing his arm up to scratch his head. She couldn't help but stare admiringly at his unintentionally bulging bicep. Finally, he let out a small breath, and chuckled lightly.

"Okay princess, I'll talk. I was checking up on you, making sure you were alright after what happened. And if I say so myself, it's lucky I did."

The heat in her cheeks intensified, and she began to feel it all over her body. In effort not to make things awkward, she giggled and replied jokingly.

"Well, King Bellamy I am honoured that you would do such a thing for this damsel in distress." She nudged his shoulder, and he playfully puffed out his chest as he replied in a smirk.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to retire from the position of King. I'd much rather be a knight," his deep brown eyes looked directly into Clarke's, "After all, the knight always gets the princess."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter four! I'm really glad to hear that you guys are enjoying it so far, especially the Bellarke moments, and I'd really appreciate any further reviews :) Tell me what you like/ don't like/ want/ advice, anything really hahaa! Happy reading~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events, or places affiliated with the CW's The 100

**Chapter 4**

They talked the night away, giggling and appreciating each other's company. The two of them were sprawled on Clarke's bed, sharing memories and funny stories, reminiscing about life on the Ark. They made each other happy, and neither one could deny it.

"Hey, crazy idea," Bellamy stood up, still grinning from what Clarke had just told him, "come with me."

He reached out to a confused Clarke, who hesitantly placed her hand in his and followed him out of the tent. The world was grey. The dark of the night was being slowly pushed out by the invading light of dawn. Bellamy led her back past the fence and on a small trek uphill. Clarke was hesitant, but her curiosity allowed him to continue. And her heart would never have forgiven her if she let go of his hand. They finally stopped when they reached the crest, surrounded from behind by a forest, and facing a cliff in front.

Clarke looked at him, brows furrowed questioningly. "What are we doing…?"

"Just sit down, and wait." Bellamy smirked a little and sat at the edge of the cliff, legs dangling above nothing. He leant backwards, resting his arms behind him. With no other alternative, Clarke placed herself beside him, and waited. Soon enough, she saw it. Her eyes widened as she watched the sky transform. It began as a hazy purple-blue, then a blazing ball of orange appeared at the edge of the horizon, bringing with it dancing streaks of pink and red and yellow. The colours weaved over and under the clouds, blanketing the land with its beauty.

"Wow, Bell. This is amazing!" She couldn't take her eyes off it, watching until the sun was high in the sky, and the colours finally faded into blue.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," his voice was soft, almost a whisper, eyes only on Clarke.

They got back to a buzzing camp. The morning serenity was polluted with footsteps and fluttering canvas, chirpy voices and singing birds. Clarke felt eyes on her wherever they went, and she stayed close to Bellamy for protection.

"CLARKE!"

She turned around, trying to find the owner of the voice. And then she saw a familiar red jacket, its owner running towards her. _Raven._

Her heart was racing, and her mind kept bringing her back to the nightmare. She scanned her surroundings, desperate for an escape. But Raven was closing in, her arms reached out.

Clarke looked terrified into Bellamy's deep eyes, and felt a sliver of safety at the sight of his hand hovered over his knife. Raven got closer, and Clarke was too terrified to move.

"Raven, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to it just-"

She closed her eyes, awaiting impact.

It crashed into her, a force so strong she stumbled backwards. Arms wrapped around her back, and she felt a head rest on her shoulder. _What? _

Clarke fluttered her eyes open, to find Raven hugging her. Relieved, she wrapped her arms around Raven, and leaned into her.

"Thank you," Raven pulled away from the hug and looked at Clarke with tearful eyes, "He went the best way possible given the situation, and for that I'll be forever grateful." She pulled Clarke back into a hug.

"I'm sorry he had to die."

"Me too."

They stayed in each other's comforting embrace, before Raven finally had to leave for work. Her conscience cleared, Clarke turned back to face Bellamy, who smiled back at her with raised eyebrows. She headed back toward Bellamy, a new bounce in her step, and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"This day started so well, I don't think there's anything that can ruin it."

His warm breath tickled her neck as he chuckled, glad that his princess was once again high-spirited.

_Finally there was peace._

They were sat around the table, a large jug of Moonshine amidst the mess of cups, their voices echoing around the night. Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln were leaning into each other with laughter, drinks in hands and happiness plastered on their faces.

"Ok, ok, my turn," Raven slurred, pausing as she scanned her mind for a question, "Never have I ever…played this game with someone I love." Octavia and Lincoln linked arms as they drank, and a red-faced Bellamy downed the rest of his cup at the other end of the table.

For a moment, Clarke had her hand on her cup, not sure whether to drink or not. _He probably drank for Octavia_,_ he couldn't possibly have been referring to me_. She had grown increasingly close to Bellamy over the past few days and, maybe it was the Moonshine speaking but, she couldn't help but feel something when he was around. Something in the pit of her stomach, that caused her heart to race and her jaw to drop. Something that made her beg for his touch, and crave the sound of his deep voice. Whether she wanted to be or not, she was in love with him.

_Might as well_, she reasoned, _hopefully the Moonshine will wipe this night from our minds_. And with that, she cleared her throat and took a small sip. All eyes on her, she took another sip before gulping the rest of her cup. They all cheered, and Octavia started her turn. But Bellamy's eyes stayed fixed on her, and when she found the courage to turn to face him, he caught her gaze and smiled. A tingling sensation ran down her spine as she felt his hand rest on her knee under the table, and slowly she reached her hand down and entwined her fingers in his.

Just as Clarke, Lincoln and Raven were about to drink from Octavia's question, they heard yelling erupt from behind. Swarms of people crowded to the entrance of the camp, and the five of them curiously jogged up to assess the situation. Before they reached the end of the masses, they already saw it. There were five Grounders on horses, large spears at the ready. Four were big men, brows permanently furrowed and booming voices declaring their arrival. A young girl sat on the middle horse, and although she sat wordlessly, her presence was the loudest of them all. _Lexa._

She waved her hand, and her guards immediately fell silent. Lexa's darkly lined eyes scanned the crowds, resting her sight on Clarke. In one swift motion she dismounted her horse, and approached the blonde that was beginning to move toward her. The two girls stood face to face, encircled by onlookers.

"We must talk." Lexa's voice was firm, and her request was final. With no more than a slight nod of her head, Clarke led them back to her tent.


End file.
